


Serendipity

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Geraskier, Jealous!Geralt, M/M, Magic!Reader, Multi, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Polyamory, Time Travel, flirty!Jaskier, future!reader, kinda sad ending, reader ships geraskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Summary: People linked by destiny will always find each other, no matter the boundaries that divide them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

You didn’t know where you were.

You’d been walking home from your bus stop, earbuds in and not a care in the world. You were following your usual shortcut through the woods behind your apartment when everything got……strange.

The world seemed to blur and tilt and condense all at once so you had no sense of direction and could scarcely breathe as everything blurred and you wondered if you were perhaps dying.

Then your back slammed into the ground, knocking the wind from you.

Wheezing, you slowly sat up, pulling an earbud out and looking around you in confusion. You were just starting to get your bearings, studying the unfamiliar forest around you, when an arrow whistled past your face close enough to graze your cheek. You flinched and scrambled back with a yelp, taking cover behind a tree.

“Geralt wait! I think it’s a girl, what if she needs our help you brute?”

“What if it’s a trap laid out to lure us in and rob us blind?” a gruff, surly voice (Geralt,you supposed, based on the other’s words) replied.

The first voice tutted. “Always such a pessimist.”

“It’s the only reason I’m still alive, Jaskier.”

The first voice (the one you thought was Geralt had called him Jaskier) didn’t answer, but after a moment a young man leaned around the tree you hid behind, blue eyes bright and smiling warmly. “Sorry about that, are you alright?”

“I'm….fine,” you said slowly, staring at him. He looked like he was headed for a Renaissance Faire, dressed flamboyantly in an olive green and yellow doublet and brown trousers. He was likewise gawking at you, and you self-consciously ran a hand through your hair and straightened your jacket.

“What strange attire,” he seemed to marvel as he looked you up and down. “Geralt, come here,” he called over his shoulder. Turning back to you he added, “Are you alright? It looks like his arrow nicked you.”

“I’m fine,” you repeated. “Just a bit….lost, I suppose. And very confused. Where are we?”

“Not too far from Oxenfurt,” Jaskier replied cheerfully. Your head began to hurt. Was this some kind of LARPing situation?

“Where is that? And how did I get here?”

Jaskier tilted his head, but Geralt spoke before he could, standing and glaring at you suspiciously.

“What is this?” He held your phone and earbuds in his fist, shaking it at you in an accusatory manner. “Some sort of spying equipment? Who do you work for?”

You looked at him in bewilderment and irritation. “That’s my phone. And why are you accusing me? You’re the one who almost shot me, I’m not the dangerous one here. In fact give me that back.” You held out your hand. Geralt narrowed his eyes at you.

“What do you mean "phone”?“ he demanded, making no move to return it to you.

"My cell phone,” you snapped, exasperated. “That I use to call and listen to music and play games _like everybody else does_.”

Jaskier snatched the phone from Geralt, turning it this way and that curiously. “This odd little contraption can do all that?” he asked you earnestly.

…….this was surely a joke. “Look, I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, but I’m going home.” You snagged your phone from Jaskier, winding your earbuds around it and tucking it safely in your pocket.

Geralt grabbed your arm in a bruising grip, startling a yelp out of you. “You reek of magic,” he growled. “You’re going nowhere until you explain–”

You’d had enough. Geralt swore nastily when your knee connected with his groin and you swiftly wrenched your arm free, but Jaskier jumped in front of you before you could run, hands held up in a pacifying manner.

“Wait! I’m sorry for him, but please don’t run away. I have so many questions for you,” he pleaded.

“Jaskier,” Geralt growled.

“Trust me, Geralt, I’ve got a good feeling. Please?” He smiled at you as you hesitated. “We’ll walk to town, I’ll buy you a drink in the tavern, and then we can part ways after if that’s what you want.”

You crossed your arms. “A drink and a meal.”

Jaskier beamed. “Done. Let us be off!” He offered his arm to you. You shook your head, but followed him as he led the way, presumably into town. 

You could hear the quiet rustle of the underbrush as Geralt stalked behind the two of you, making the hairs on the back of your neck prickle.

* * *

The tavern was dim and filthy and smelled faintly of piss. You wrinkled your nose and considered walking right back out. But Jaskier was already speaking to the barkeep while Geralt went and claimed a table in the corner, choosing the seat that put his back to the wall.

You pursed your lips before reluctantly walking over and sitting across from him. He leveled a glare at you, which you returned in kind as you began to comb your fingers through your hair, trying to work out the twigs and leaves tangled in it. He pulled his hood up and glowered at the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

The two of you sat in silence thick with tension and animosity until Jaskier bounded over and slid into the chair next to you.

“Come now, why the sour faces? It’s exciting, meeting new friends!” he declared, setting tankards down in front of each of you.

“She’s not my friend,” Geralt muttered, at the same instant you snapped, “He’s no friend of mine.”

The two of you levelled a startled look at each other before going right back to glaring.

You grabbed your drink and took a large gulp, letting out a pleasantly surprised hum at the taste. It wasn’t as cold as you usually took your drinks, but the slightly fruity taste made up for it. You sipped it more slowly and Jaskier winked at you.

“This place may not look like much, but they do brew a very fine ale,” he told you, lifting his own cup in a toast before taking a drink. He twisted so he sat sideways facing you, one arm slung along the back of his chair and the other resting on the table. “So, first things first. Julian Alfred Pankratz, at your service, but call me Jaskier.” He winked before inclining his head towards his companion. “That’s Geralt of Rivia. And you are?”

Despite your general unease at this whole situation, and your irritation at Geralt specifically, you were having a hard time not being charmed by the oddly dressed man.

You allowed a small smile. “I’m Y/N L/N.”

“Interesting, I’ve never heard a name quite like it. And where do you hail from, dear lady?”

You told them the name of your town. Jaskier raised his brows and Geralt’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of it,” Jaskier said thoughtfully. “And here I thought I’d visited everywhere worthwhile the Continent had to offer.”

A young lady dressed as a barmaid brought out bowls of stew that….didn’t look too appetizing, brown and mushy. But the promising scent of spices wafted up to you, so you tentatively picked up a spoon. The first bite melted on your tongue, savory and tender.

Jaskier watched you expectantly, eyes bright. You swallowed and licked your lips. “It’s good. Thank you.”

Jaskier clapped his hands together. “You clearly have impeccable taste, my lady.” A quiet laugh slipped out, you couldn’t help it.

Jaskier asked you many questions about your home, your life, and your interests, and you did your best to answer. He was oddly enraptured by what you considered fairly commonplace information, but being the focus of his attention was a bit flattering. 

He bought you drink after drink, strummed on his lute and hummed a bit and shamelessly flirted, but you didn’t take him too seriously, he was just having a good time, you were fairly certain. He was fairly good with the lute, you had to admit, and he effortlessly lifted your spirits as the afternoon wore on, all the troubles you carried slipping from your mind.

Except.

Except for Geralt, silently watching the two of you with a glower.

You turned to him sharply when Jaskier went to refill your drinks yet again. “What is your problem?” you demanded.

“ _You_ are my problem. You reek of magic and other things I can’t identify, and the things you tell Jaskier make very little sense. I can only assume you’re lying to gain his trust, but that won’t work with me.”

You looked at him in indignation. “I’m not lying. And I have no intention of harming Jaskier, because he’s been very kind to me.” You opened your mouth to say more but you realized something suddenly and gave him an odd look.

Geralt somehow managed to scowl harder. “What?”

“You care for him. That’s why you’re acting this way.” Geralt’s eyes narrowed at you, but you noticed he didn’t deny it. “You’re trying to protect him because he’s important to you.” The tight feeling in your chest eased as understanding washed through you. “I’m not going to hurt him, Geralt.”

“So you’ve already said,” he growled, jaw tight. You watched him carefully and felt an amused grin start to tug at your lips.

“I’m not going to take him from you, either.”

Geralt’s face froze and you knew you were right. “He’s sweet, and charming. And I like him. But I’m no threat to him, or to you. So you can relax.”

“…..I don’t–” Whatever denial he had ready was cut off by Jaskier plopping another round of drinks on the table. You took a drink to hide your amused grin as Geralt snapped his mouth shut. At least he’d stopped glaring at you, gaze now directed at the table.

Jaskier looked between the two of you. “What did I miss?”

Geralt’s jaw flexed and he shot you a _don’t you dare_ sort of look. You quirked a brow at him, all of your previous irritation having melted away. “Not a thing,” you assured Jaskier without breaking Geralt’s gaze. You caught the barely-perceptible droop of his shoulders as he exhaled a breath.

Jaskier looked between the two of you before shrugging and plopping down again, offering you a charming grin. “In that case–”

“Enough of your antics, Jaskier,” Geralt suddenly sighed. You bit your lip to hide a smirk. “We should find accommodations for the night before it gets dark–”

He was interrupted by a chunk of stew hitting his face with a wet smack. He froze, and you stared before twisting around to look at the other patrons. A lot of them were staring at your little group. One man had his eyes fixed on Geralt with a sneer.

When he saw you looking at him, he spat on the floor. “We don’t want his kind ‘round these parts,” he announced nastily. Quiet murmurs broke out all over the room, none seeming to disagree. Geralt sighed roughly and you looked back at him. He’d swiped the food glob off his cheek and was making to stand, looking resigned.

“Geralt, no–” Jaskier protested.

“It’s not worth looking for trouble, Jaskier,” Geralt muttered. The two of them were so busy arguing, they didn’t notice you slipping away, carrying your bowl of stew and walking to the man sat at the bar.

He looked at you with a lecherous smile that made your stomach turn. “Glad you’ve seen sense. Best for a lovely lady like you to not keep company with the likes of them–” He was cut off when you dumped the entire bowl over his head. There were a lot of gasps before silence filled the tavern.

“I’d rather loiter with them than with a beast like you,” you declared quietly. His stunned look swiftly twisted into one of rage and he raised his fist.

You braced yourself, but before it connected the man’s wrist was grabbed by a hand wrapped in black leather. The man froze and you tensed slightly as you felt a warm presence at your back.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Geralt’s voice was low and dangerous; you felt the rumbles vibrate through your back.

The silence stretched as Geralt and the man stared each other down with you stood in between them, heart pounding. You huffed and twisted to look at Geralt. “Enough. If these are the kinds of people that frequent this place then I want nothing to do with it.” You placed a hand on his chest, pushing lightly, which caused him to finally break his staring contest to look down at you. Your breath caught – you hadn’t noticed before, but this close you could see the shocking gold of his irises, burning with anger. Those had to be contacts, right? Some really cool contacts, but nobody had eyes like that.

You cleared your throat, pushed again. “Let’s go.”

He nodded sharply, flung the man’s arm away and stepped to the side. You walked past him to where Jaskier was gaping at the two of you like a fish.

“I can’t believe you just–” he began.

“We’re leaving,” you interrupted. He blinked and broke into a wide grin.

“Quite right. Lead the way my good lady.” You huffed and stomped out of the tavern. You heard Jaskier behind you, presumably speaking to Geralt.

“I am _absolutely_ going to put this in a ballad!"


	2. Chapter 2

With no real destination in mind, you waited outside, breathing in the fresh air and trying to calm your irritation. You tried people watching to distract yourself.

Lots of people with horses. Lots of stalls with people selling goods…..all dressed in odd garments like Geralt and Jaskier. It seemed….odd, but perhaps it was some sort of convention you weren’t aware of? Anything was possible, you supposed.

Pulling your phone out, you tried to look up your location. You groaned when you only got a roaming signal, scowling. You tried to text your friend to see if they could help you, maybe come pick you up when you figured out where you were, exactly.

 _ **Currently unable to send message.**_ You barely held back the urge to chuck the useless hunk of plastic and technology in the gutter in your frustration.

“What are you doing?” Geralt spoke quietly.

You nearly jumped a mile, heart racing. You hadn’t heard him approach. “Don’t do that!” You were mortified that your voice came out as a squeak. He only looked at you, evidently waiting for an answer to his question. You huffed. “I was trying to message my friend.”

Jaskier popped up by Geralt, looking cheery. “Your odd little communication device isn’t working?”

“I can’t get a signal,” you sighed, anxiety making your stomach churn. “Thank you for the meal, and the company, but I really need to find my way home.”

“We’ll help you,” Geralt said suddenly. You and Jaskier both stared at him in surprise – he’d been fairly resentful of your presence all day, and quite vocal in that displeasure. He made a face and you stifled a smile. “We can head out tomorrow. It’s getting late.”

“That’s a fair point. We can find lodging for tonight and start fresh in the morning.” Jaskier turned a hopeful look to you as you spoke.

You hesitated, unsure if it was a good idea. Then again, you didn’t exactly have any better ones. And, you would really rather not be alone in a strange place; you trusted Jaskier, and you were starting to think you’d misjudged Geralt.

You sighed and nodded. “Tomorrow, then.”

Jaskier beamed. “Wonderful! Then all that’s left is to find lodging for the night!”

Turns out, that was easier said than done. Word of your antics in the bar had spread quickly through the town. Everyone looked at your little trio in distrust and you glared right back.

Geralt got fed up and declared he was going to camp in the forest, stalking off without giving either of you a chance to protest. You and Jaskier exchanged a look before hurrying after him.

“Jaskier?” you asked quietly.

“Hm, yes? What is it?” He smiled at you, idly plucking at his lute as he walked with you.

“What happened, back there. The way people were treating him. Does that happen often?”

Jaskier’s smile fell. “Unfortunately.”

“Why?” You couldn’t understand it. Yes, Geralt was a bit gruff and he looked intimidating, but that didn’t justify such barbaric behavior.

“People are prejudiced. I’ve tried hard to help improve his reputation, but some people are just….set in their ways.”

“Prejudiced?” you asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Yes, against his kind. They think he’s a monster but that couldn’t be further from the truth–” Jaskier looked to be gearing up for a rant but you interrupted him, puzzled.

“His kind?”

Jaskier raised an eyebrow at you, speaking a bit slower. “Witchers. They fear him because of his mutations, and that fear makes them cruel. He really doesn’t deserve it.”

You still didn’t understand, but you looked ahead, watched Geralt’s broad figure moving ahead of you, long legs carrying him far ahead. You felt something in you ache – you knew you were lucky, to live in a generation where prejudice was less prevalent, but yo also knew it was still alive and some suffered for it. Geralt, it seemed, was one such person.

“That’s awful,” you murmured. Jaskier sighed.

“Yes, well…..thankfully not everyone is so pigheaded.” He nudged you playfully. “He’ll never say it, but he’s grateful for your actions. Not many would take his side like that, it means more than you know.”

You felt uncomfortable. “I didn’t do much. I just…..I can’t stand bullies.”

Jaskier slung his lute across his back, eyes twinkling at you. “We’re very fortunate to have met you, Y/N.” He offered you his arm.

Smiling, a warm feeling spread through you as you took his arm and walked quickly to catch up to Geralt.

Geralt had already set up a small campsite by the time you two joined him. He was sitting on a log braced against his leg, and a small campfire crackled quietly. You paused a moment and just….looked. The forest, the dancing fire light, Geralt there beside you and the stars above….it was cozy, breathtaking even.

Jaskier glanced your way when he heard your intake of breath. “Y/N?”

“Just…..the sky. It’s beautiful.”

Jaskier tilted his head back and hummed. “It is, isn’t it? I don’t stop to appreciate it as often as a poet ought to.”

“I’ve never gotten away from the light pollution enough to see so many stars……I must be very far from home.” You hugged yourself.

“You can’t see the stars, where you’re from?”

You shook your head. “The city lights block them out, and I’m not that outdoorsy.”

“Are there great poets and musicians, where you’re from?” he asked. The two of you settled on a log across the fire from Geralt.

The white-haired man didn’t speak, but you caught the gleam of his eyes reflecting the flames as they flicked up to you. You spared him a small, brief smile. He looked back down as you answered Jaskier. “I don’t know any personally, but there’s great music wherever you go, I think.”

“Could we perhaps listen to some? You said you had some on your….” He gestured vaguely.

“My phone,” you supplied, already pulling it out of your pocket and unwinding your earbuds. You put one in your ear and offered the other to Jaskier. He curiously copied you, sliding a bit closer so the buds wouldn’t be tugged out.

You pulled up your music library and hit shuffle, watching Jaskier’s face. He looked equal parts fascinated and disgruntled as he listened.

“Peculiar. Geralt. Geralt, listen to this and you’ll never complain about my singing again,” the brunet declared.

Geralt grunted. “I’ll pass.”

“Are you insulting my music taste, Jask?” You crossed your arms, raising an eyebrow. He immediately back-pedaled.

“What–that’s not–I would never–!” he sputtered.

You waved a hand, putting him out of his misery with a laugh. “I’m teasing. Here, listen to my music for a bit, perhaps you’ll find something to your liking.” You gave him the other earbud. He muttered about never having heard of these musicians as you stood, going over to Geralt and sitting on his log.

He glanced up at you, raised an eyebrow. You smiled faintly. “I just wanted to thank you.”

He looked at you a bit warily. “For what?”

“If you hadn’t stepped in, that man would have hurt me. You didn’t have to protect me, but you did. Even though you don’t like me, you did. So…thank you.”

Geralt looked away, and it may have been a trick of the light but you thought there was a faint flush coloring his cheeks. He was silent for several moments, and you started to think he wasn’t going to answer. It wasn’t until you made to stand that his quiet voice reached your ears.

“I could say the same of you. And you were only at risk in the first place because of my presence. So your thanks are….unnecessary,” he muttered.

You sat by him again. “What makes you say that?”

He leveled you with a scathing look. “They would not have lashed out if I had not been there.”

“You don’t know that. People like that are so hateful, you never know who they’ll target.”

Geralt went back to polishing his sword, his only answer a grunt.

“You can’t blame yourself for the actions of others. And, Geralt? They’re wrong to treat you that way.” You touched his shoulder gently. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that.”

Geralt jerked at your touch, going rigid under you and hissing under his breath. You withdrew your hand hastily, worried you’d made him angry again but–

“Are you bleeding?!” You gaped at his hand, where a thin cut across his palm was oozing blood. He flexed his fingers. “Jaskier! _Jaskier!”_ you yelled until the brunet yanked his earbuds out to hear you. “I need bandages, Geralt is hurt!” you told him. Then you whirled back on Geralt, inspecting his hand.

He went tense again. “It’s not that bad–”

“You sliced your hand open!”

“It will heal.”

“You could get an infection, you could lose your damned hand!! How sharp is that sword?!”

Geralt huffed in irritation. “As sharp as it needs to be.”

“What the hell do you need a sword that sharp for?” you demanded. Jaskier brought over bandages and you snatched them from him, carefully folding one strip into a pad and pressing it over the cut before winding the others around Geralt’s hand.

“A dull blade would be useless against monsters and would only get me killed,” Geralt snapped, stiff and glaring at you.

You tied off the bandages and glared right back. Jaskier interrupted before you could fire back a rebuttal as Geralt pulled his hand from your grip with a grimace.

“Y/N, you needn’t worry. Geralt heals remarkably quickly.”

“Why are you treating this like it doesn’t matter?” Jaskier seemed taken aback when you snapped at him.

“I’m not–” he started, hands raised soothingly.

“Because it doesn’t,” Geralt growled, flexing his hand. “It’s only a scrape.”

“Of course it _matters_. I don’t care if you’re freaking Superman, you are clearly not invulnerable. That means you can be hurt, means _sharp blades can cut you open and make you bleed.”_

Geralt gaped at you before schooling his expression into a more neutral one. “Why are you reacting like this? What does it matter to you if I bleed a little?”

You threw your hands up. “God forbid I feel basic compassion for human suffering.”

“I’m not human.”

“I don’t care what you call yourself, you’re a fucking person, Geralt. Who drinks and eats and feels and can be _hurt_ , and that matters, damn it, don’t you dare try to tell me it doesn’t. I don’t give a flying fuck what anyone else says, you’re a _person_ and deserve to be treated with basic decency at least, and that includes basic first aid when you’re wounded.”

Fuming, you stared at the two of them with your arms crossed, daring either of them to argue. Geralt had leaned away from you as though being faced with a rattlesnake shaking its tail, an odd expression on his face that you couldn’t interpret.

Jaskier started to grin. “It’s about time someone put you in your place about all your self-deprecating nonsense.”

Geralt blinked and made a face at him. “Jaskier–”

“I can’t wait to write this into a ballad!” he enthused. Geralt rubbed his temples. You sighed, abruptly exhausted, and stood. Gold and blue eyes met yours.

“I’m going to sleep,” you told them.

Geralt only looked away, but you noticed he was absently tracing the thumb of his good hand over the bandages you’d tied around his hand. Jaskier went to his pack and returned with a bedroom that he pressed into your hands. “Good night, Y/N.”

You frowned. “Where will you–”

He waved your concern away with a flap of his hand. “I’ll manage, don’t worry.” He dropped his voice to a whisper and winked at you. “Maybe Geralt will share.” You raised an eyebrow, looked at the man in question over Jaskier’s shoulder.

Hungry gold eyes fixed on Jaskier’s back before briefly meeting yours. He gave a barely-perceptible nod of his head.

You barely repressed a smirk. Somehow, you figured they’d manage. “Good night, then.” Taking your bed roll, you found a spot and got situated with the bed roll before laying down.

Jaskier must have picked his lute back up, because you heard him quietly strumming again.

You dozed off to the crackling of the fire and Jaskier’s quiet humming.

* * *

You’re not sure how long you’d been asleep when the sound of quiet voices reached you.

“….looking at her like that? You’re not still suspicious of her, are you?” _Jaskier_ , your sleep-hazy mind identified the voice.

“No. I just…..don’t understand.” A quiet, gruff voice replied. _Geralt._

“She’s a bit peculiar, isn’t she?”

“She smells of magic and I sense dormant power in her, but she seems entirely unaware of it. But she’s very hard-headed with a temper–”

“Not unlike you, then?” Jaskier teased.

“…and yet she is oddly kind,” Geralt continued, seeming to ignore Jaskier entirely. “Brave, even. I can’t make sense of her.”

“I know that look. You’re developing feelings for her, aren’t you? No no, don’t try to feed me that ‘witchers don’t feel’ shite, I know better and you know better. I’m your oldest friend, Geralt, so be honest with me.”

Silence fell for several moments. Then you heard Jaskier gasp quietly. “Geralt? W-what are you–?”

Jaskier’s voice carried a fine tremor, but he was interrupted by Geralt, low voice almost like a purr. “You’re right, Jaskier. I do feel. And you know that better than anyone, don’t you?”

A quiet sound that you could only think was Geralt kissing Jaskier prevented any response. As the sounds of kissing and fabric rustling continued, you felt yourself slowly growing more tense. You were happy for them but surely they wouldn’t–not while you were right here, trying to sleep!

Thankfully, Jaskier mercifully brought an end to things. “You have the worst sense of timing, do you know that? We are not– _fuck. Geralt.”_ Jaskier’s voice was almost a moan from whatever Geralt had done, but he continued firmly. “We are not going to fool around when Y/N is asleep right over there.”

Geralt gave a low, throaty chuckle. “Fine, fine.”

You gratefully let loose a quiet breath, relaxing again. It was silent for a few minutes before Jaskier spoke again.

“I know that look. What are you thinking?”

“We don’t know where she’s from, or how she came to be here. So how are we supposed to help her get home?”

“…..tell me you’re not considering–”

“She could help, and you know it. Perhaps she’ll even have answers.”

“What makes you so sure she’d help?” Jaskier’s voice was sharp, a little bitter.

Geralt sighed heavily. “She’s not like you’re picturing, Jaskier. Yennefer is a friend.”

“Friend. Right. _That’s_ what she is to you.”

“It is. Jaskier.” Geralt’s voice went smooth and soft, almost like a purr. “There’s a reason I’m traveling with you, instead of chasing her around the Continent. We have a connection, I won’t lie to you, but it was wild and wanted to consume us both. That’s not what I need.”

Jaskier’s voice trembled again. “And what is it that you need, Geralt?”

“You already know the answer to that.” A shaky exhale from Jaskier, the sound of a slow and quiet kiss. “But we need to think about what Y/N needs.”

“Okay….you’re right. In the morning, we’ll go find Yennefer, then?”

A quiet hum from Geralt. “For now, let’s get some rest.”

You listened to them shift and settle in for the night, listened to the sound of their breathing go deep and even. You felt warm, knowing that they had each other now.

As you started to drift off again, you wondered who Yennefer was and how she was going to help you.


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke in the morning Jaskier was still asleep, but Geralt was packing up his belongings. You rubbed your eyes and noted that Jaskier was tucked under Geralt’s cloak and shot him an amused look. Geralt shrugged.

“I know you heard us last night,” he told you. You blushed. How could he have possibly known–? “You went tense and shifted around when you woke,” he added, seeing your confusion.

You snorted. “Voyeurism is a kink of yours, then?” you teased him. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged again, evidently unembarrassed. “Who’s Yennefer?” you continued a bit more seriously, sitting up with a stretch.

“A friend of mine. A sorceress, and a powerful one at that.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re really dedicated to this whole….role that you’re playing, aren’t you? Method acting or something?” He furrowed his brows but you continued before he could interject, “Well whatever, you’re pretty good at it, so props to you. As long as this Yennefer can get me home, I don’t really care.”

Geralt looked at you oddly. “We’ll leave as soon as we’ve packed up,” was all he said. You nodded and–

“Have you seen my phone? Does Jask still have it?” you asked, suddenly realizing that your pocket was empty. Geralt snorted and inclined his head at the still-sleeping brunet. You inched your way over and saw that the snoring man was clutching the device to his chest like a teddy bear, earbuds trailing on the ground.

You carefully pried it out of his grip and winced when you saw the battery life and tucked it away in your pocket. When you looked at Jask he was still out like a light. You smiled fondly, gently shook his shoulder until he snuffled and peered at you groggily.

“Good morning,” you told him. He yawned and you leaned back as he sat up, only then realizing how close you were. You could hear Geralt behind you, finishing packing up, but Jaskier’s sleepy gaze held your attention.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Where’s Geralt?”

“He’s packing up; we’re going to head out soon,” you told him. He groaned and stretched, pulling the cloak Geralt had laid over him tighter around him like a blanket. 

“Geralt, what’s the plan?” Jaskier called. Geralt grunted.

“We’re going into town; we’ll fetch Roach from the boarding stables and find a horse for the two of you. We’re not far from Vizima, so we will ride for Ellander, and if we aren’t fortunate enough to find Yennefer there, Nenneke will be able to send us in the right direction.”

Most of those words meant absolutely nothing to you, and it made you realize exactly how helpless you would’ve been trying to get home if you didn’t have these two guiding you. Repressing a shiver, you raised an eyebrow at Geralt. “You don’t actually know where your friend is? Why don’t you call her?”

“Yennefer is….free-spirited,” Geralt muttered.

“Unpredictable, he means,” Jaskier chimed in. He shrugged unrepentantly when Geralt sent a glare his way.

“We’ll find her, and she’ll be able to help,” Geralt insisted. You shrugged as Jaskier finally got up, rolling up the bedroll and helping Geralt pack.

“Into town we go, then,” he announced. Together the three of you went into town, but once there you parted ways. Geralt went to fetch Roach (“His horse,” Jaskier told you) from the stables where he’d been paying for her to be safely kept, and you and Jask went to go find someone who would give you a horse.

The more you looked around, the more uneasy you felt. You couldn’t spot any cars, no buses, there were no street signs anywhere that you could see. You hadn’t heard a single airplane passing by overhead since you first landed. And the roads. The roads were all dirt or rough cobbled stone, no pavement or concrete. You couldn’t explain it, but you felt like you were trapped in the Twilight Zone and the longer you were here the more restless and anxious you became. Jaskier noticed your unease and touched your shoulder.

“Y/N? What’s the matter?”

You exhaled a rough sigh. “Everything is….wrong,” you muttered, crossing your arms. Jaskier’s brow furrowed. “I can’t explain it,” you added, “but…. I can’t shake the feeling of wrongness crawling under my skin and the longer I’m here, the worse it seems to be getting. I’m going out of my mind, Jask.”

“We’ll get you home, Y/N. But….will we see you again?” he asked.

You wanted to say yes, of course. You would exchange numbers, emails, maybe you’d be pen pals,but you wanted to assure him that of course you would stay in touch. But that feeling of wrongness held your tongue and you hesitated long enough for his smile to turn understanding and sad.

“I’m going to miss you,” he said. You felt like someone was reaching into your chest and squeezing, it was suddenly a bit difficult to breathe and you were left aching and melancholy.

“Me too, Jask,” you murmured around the lump in your throat, voice a bit rough. You blinked hard, you were not going to cry right now. 

Before you could say anymore, the man Jaskier had been chatting with returned with reins in hand, leading a speckled grey gelding. Jaskier began to haggle prices while you approached the horse, smoothing a hand along its neck and laughing quietly when it lipped at you, snorting against your skin.

You’d never had a chance to ride a horse, had only gotten to pet ponies in petting zoos, but this horse seemed to be a gentle giant, so you weren’t overly worried. You continued to pet him and make friends until Jaskier finally handed over some brightly gleaming coins and the man passed over the reins.

“You two managed to say out of trouble?” Geralt asked. You practically jumped out of your skin, whirling to see him standing behind you with a gorgeous chestnut mare. Your heart was racing, but the glare you fixed on him lacked any real heat.

“Stop doing that,” you told him. “You’re enormous, how are you able to move so quietly?!”

Geralt’s lips twitched and you thought he might be fighting a smirk. “Years of practice. Are we ready to move on?”

“We were just finishing up,” Jaskier nodded. Geralt nodded curtly and you watched him carefully as he swung up onto his horse. Seemed easy enough.

Pursing your lips, you attempted to copy him. Planting a foot in the stirrup, you tried to swing up and toss your leg over like Geralt had. But you misjudged it, lost your balance, and fell on your ass in the dirt with an “oof”.

“…..what was that?” Geralt asked drily. You felt your face flush as you glared up at him, quickly getting to your feet and dusting yourself off.

“I’ve never ridden a horse,” you grumbled. Your tailbone throbbed where you’d landed on it and you felt your face heating up as the two men stared at you before exchanging a look with each other, apparently having a silent conversation. Geralt slid off his horse (with more ease and grace than you thought was really fair in someone as gargantuan as him) and approached you; you backed up but he was relentless, and you yelped when you felt his hands on your waist.

“Hey–!” you gasped, trying to protest, but before you could say anymore he was lifting you up with ease and setting you atop the gelding. You gaped down at him.

“Swing your leg over, unless you plan to ride side-saddle,” he told you with a smirk, returning to his own mare. You stared at his back, still trying to process what just happened.

You jerked in surprise when Jaskier swung up into the saddle behind you and finally moved your leg over so you sat astride the gelding. “Y/N? Is this alright?” Jaskier asked, leaning back slightly so he wasn’t in your personal space. You felt warmth curl through you, glad that he was thoughtful enough to ask first.

“Yeah, Jask, it’s fine,” you assured him. His arms came forward on either side of your waist, taking the reins, and his chest pressed gently against your back. It was warm, intimate, and you glanced at Geralt, wondering if he was going to have another jealous fit seeing the two of you like this.

Hawkish amber eyes were already fixed on the two of you, but he didn’t look unhappy. There was definite heat in his eyes that made your stomach flutter, but you were sure that look was meant for Jaskier. Shaking your head as though it could dislodge your thoughts, you cleared your throats.

“Well? Lead the way, Geralt,” you told him. His eyes fixed on yours, no less intense, and your breath froze in your lungs for a moment. His lips curved up very slightly as he nodded, turning his horse round and guiding her into a smooth gait. Jaskier flicked the reins and you felt his thighs squeezing and then you were in motion, following after him. The steady clop of the horse’s hooves and the easy rocking motion and Jaskier’s steady presence behind you, warm and reassuring, it felt like the three of you were in a bubble, a quiet space separate from everyone else, a feeling of peace washing over you.

You didn’t know how Geralt knew where you were heading, the roads weren’t marked that you could tell, but maybe he was familiar with the area. You tried not to worry too much.

As the three of you traveled, Jaskier guided your hands onto the reins, showed you how to use them to guide the horse until you felt relatively confident. Then he let go and pulled out his lute, started playing to give the three of you some music for the road (you privately thought he might be trying to show off so you would say his music was better than what he’d listened to on your phone). You smiled faintly ~ he really did have a lovely voice, and it only added to the warm atmosphere you were enjoying.

Eventually Geralt fell back so he and his mare were trotting along next to you instead of ahead. He didn’t say much, but every now and then you would catch him sending heated looks your way that made a little shiver of anticipation pass over you. You bit your lip and tried not to wonder.

You stayed on horseback all day following a dirt road. Your backside started to ache after a while but you held your tongue, it wasn’t unbearable. Geralt dug into his saddle bags and passed you and Jaskier each an apple ~ red and luscious, you turned it over in your hands with a smile before sinking your teeth into it with a hum. A bit of juice dripped down your chin, sticky on your throat, and lingered sweet on your lips when you licked them.

The next time you looked at Geralt his nostrils were flared wide and it was definitely you he was looking at with hungry heat. You swallowed and looked ahead.

You didn’t understand. Geralt had clearly chosen Jaskier, clearly was attached to him, and you’d heard them last night. Geralt had no business looking at you like that. You pressed your lips together.

Eventually Jaskier called for a break, citing a need to take a piss. While he wandered off the road into the brush for some relative privacy, you and Geralt stood off to the side with your horses. You could feel Geralt’s gaze on you, making your skin prickle; you kept your gaze on the horizon.

“I’ve made you uncomfortable,” he rumbled. It wasn’t a question.

You sighed and finally looked at him. “You shouldn’t lead Jaskier on. It’s not very nice.”

Geralt’s head tilted like a baby bird’s as he watched you. “I’m not.”  
“But you–”

“We had a lot to talk about last night, regarding you,” he interrupted. He took a step towards you and you bristled, but held your ground. You weren’t going to run from him, you weren’t afraid of him even if he was very tall and broad and intimidating. You lifted your chin as he stepped closer still, right into your space and gazing down at you. 

Your voice was cool. “Did you? What about me?” You crossed your arms over your chest.

His gloved hand came up, tracing the backs of his knuckles down your cheek. “I’m sure Jaskier’s interest didn’t escape your notice. And mine didn’t escape his.” If his voice weren’t so gravelly, you’d almost describe it as a purr. You were having trouble maintaining your composure, struggling to focus on his words as his finger hooked under your chin and tilted it up just that bit more so you were looking up into his face. “Jaskier and I often travel together, but also often part ways. We agreed an open partnership would be best suited to our needs.”

He was slowly leaning towards you as he spoke. Were you trembling? Damn, you were, but you couldn’t stop it. It really wasn’t fair that he could have this affect on you when you barely knew him, but his touch left you tingling with want.

When he spoke in a low murmur, his lips brushed against yours, his warm breath fanning over your face. “If you tell me to stop, I will.” You shivered and swayed into him, your hands resting on his hips. It got an approving rumble from him. His hand slid behind your neck to hold your nape, his other resting on your waist and pulling you just that bit closer.

Your eyes fell shut as his lips brushed against yours feather-light. You parted your lips against his, seeking; his tongue darted out to wet your lips and just barely taste you.

“Geralt–” you gasped his name softly, digging your fingers into his hips. Barely held in a whimper when he clutched your nape a bit tighter, breath hitching in your throat. He pulled back to look at you, eyes lidded and dark as he drank in the sight of you. You bit your lip softly.

Without ever looking away from you, Geralt spoke in a low velvety voice that made goosebumps break out all over your skin. “Are you going to just stand there and gawk, Jaskier?”

“Wh–” You jerked back and looked off to see Jaskier was indeed back, watching the two of you. You felt like your face had caught fire, flush with embarrassment; how long had he been watching?

“Is that an option, or am I invited to join in on the fun?” he asked with a playful grin, striding closer. Your head was spinning, was this actually happening? Couldn’t be, there was no way this was real and happening to you, maybe you were dreaming, that had to be it–

“Jask–” You began, voice raspy, but you weren’t even sure what to say. He hummed, his fingers feeling startlingly cool as they caressed your hot cheek. You tried to squirm out of Geralt’s hold but his fingers tightened, not letting you get away so easily. You gasped and went still again.

“You don’t need to justify or explain, Y/N. Who could resist Geralt, after all?” he sounded a bit teasing and Geralt huffed, his hand on your waist squeezing. “But, I’ll ask again: is this a private party or can I join as well?” His fingers lingered against your cheek, light and pleasant. You looked between the two of them, Jaskier’s bright earnest gaze and Geralt’s hooded amber eyes, both watching you expectantly.

“I–um–” Words failed you, your heart was racing and it was impossible to think, impossible to comprehend the situation you found yourself in.

Jaskier leaned in and caught your lips in a slow, lingering kiss that made your already weak knees wobble, and you felt certain it was only Geralt’s hold keeping you upright. Jaskier’s kiss was light, playful; he cupped your face, angling it towards him for a better angle and exposing the curve of your neck to Geralt; you felt the scrape of his stubble against your throat followed by Geralt’s lips soothing against your pulse point and then a hot swipe of Geralt’s tongue following your collarbone. Your fingers fisted the front of Geralt’s shirt as Jaskier’s tongue slid between your lips and it was all too much, too good, you could only mewl breathlessly and squirm.

You were caged in their embrace, Jaskier had one hand cupping your face, his other on your lower back, Geralt holding your nape and his free hand had slid from your waist down to your hip. You felt his fingers resting on your skin where your shirt had ridden up to expose a bit of your stomach and you shivered.

Jaskier finally pulled back, let go of your face to slip his fingers into Geralt’s hair and tug lightly. Geralt lifted his attentions from your throat to meet Jaskier for a kiss and you watched, still stuck in between them, as they kissed, but it was far more….possessive than the way they’d kissed you, hungry and feral and full of passion and you could only watch with wide eyes because your mind was completely blank, unable to form words.

Finally Jaskier pulled back, flushed and grinning. His lips pressed against the bolt of your jaw, spoke quietly near your ear. “Is this alright?” he asked, hot breaths puffing against your ear.

You bit your lip. “I….I–”

“I think we may have broken her, Jaskier,” Geralt rumbled, clearly amused. You punched his chest and he barked a harsh laugh as your face flushed.

“I can’t focus with the two of you all over me and each other,” you complained breathlessly. Jaskier hummed, his lips touched the bolt of your jaw before he pulled away, tugged Geralt’s hands off of you and stepped close to Geralt, who slid his arms around Jaskier’s waist holding him back against his chest. They both fixed their eyes on you, and when Geralt put his chin on Jaskier’s head it was…..kind of adorable.

“Is this better?” Jaskier asked you. He was absently tracing his fingers over the back of Geralt’s hand resting on his stomach and you thought it was sweet.

“….I can think a bit clearer now. But I’m not sure I didn’t hallucinate what just happened, it doesn’t feel real.”

“I can assure you, you’ve ingested no hallucinogens since we encountered you,” Geralt assured you. You frowned but Jaskier jumped in.

“Is it that same feeling you had earlier?” he asked.

“Not quite, but….similar,” you nodded. Geralt furrowed his brows.

“What feeling is Jaskier referring to?” he asked you.

You hesitated. It was one thing to talk to Jaskier, who was poetic and light-hearted and earnest. But talking about feelings you had no reason for to Geralt, who was more stoic and grounded, felt…..silly. Jaskier noticed your hesitation and smiled encouragingly. “It’s okay, Y/N. You can tell him.”

You pursed your lips and nodded at Jaskier, meeting Geralt’s thoughtful gaze. “It’s….nothing concrete,” you began. He nodded for you to continue and you sighed. “Just….it feels…everything is off. I can’t put my finger on it, but the longer I’m here the more uneasy I feel, like things are just….not right, like I shouldn’t be here, like none of this should be happening, and I feel like I’m standing on ground that’s slowly crumbling away beneath me but I have no idea how to find solid footing again.” You took a deep breath. Now that you’d articulated it, the unease was worse, your arms prickling as the hairs on the back of your neck rose. “Everything is strange and different and I can’t wrap my head around any of it in a way that makes sense.”

Geralt looked at you thoughtfully. “How long have you been feeling this way?”

You thought back. “Since I was unable to get a signal on my phone yesterday.” You wrapped your arms around yourself, feeling cold.

“I can’t tell you why you feel that way, but such things ought not to be taken lightly, especially when I can still sense magic buzzing in you and around you like a brewing storm.”

“What does that mean?” you demanded, just wanting something that made sense so your head could stop spinning.

Geralt looked grim. “It means we need a mage, and should continue on.” He sighed, pressed his face into Jaskier’s hair for a moment before disentangling from him and going to his horse. You still felt restless, but being on the move would hopefully bring you closer to answers. You went to your gelding and planted your foot into the stirrup and swung up successfully this time, Jaskier getting up behind you once more. He rested a hand on your waist, squeezed gently and smiled encouragingly when you glanced his way.

“We’re going to figure this out. It’ll be okay, you’ll see,” he assured you.

You kept your gaze ahead as you urged the gelding to follow after Geralt and Roach, your voice quiet. “How can you be so sure?”

“This is kind of what Geralt does,” Jaskier chuckled. “He hunts monsters, but he also does the impossible to help those in need. Whatever needs to happen, he’ll make sure it gets done.”

“Stop painting me as a white knight, Jaskier,” Geralt called over his shoulder without turning around. You jerked - how good was his hearing that he’d caught your quiet exchange? Jaskier only laughed and started plucking at his lute again.

The three of you lapsed into silence, you lost in your own churning thoughts while Geralt stayed ahead and Jaskier worked on a new composition, fingers dancing over the strings of his lute as he hummed. Lost in your own thoughts, you didn’t notice the afternoon slipping away; you were so deeply immersed in your own head that you only stirred when Geralt abruptly stopped his horse ahead of you, sliding off and drawing his sword.

“Geralt?” you called uneasily. Jaskier gripped your shoulder, squeezing tight enough to leave imprints of his fingers in your skin. “What is it?” you demanded.

“Something has been following us for a while,” Geralt said, going to stand at the edge of the road and staring into the dense trees. His eyes were narrowed, shoulders tense as he watched and listened. His tension made you nervous and you raised a hand up to cover Jaskier’s, squeezing anxiously.

“How do you–” before you could demand further answers, a massive….massive…you didn’t know what it was, you’d never seen its like before, but it was sleek and slim and black as a starless night with glowing red eyes and it made your heart stop with fear; the creature burst from the tree line and rushed straight at Geralt, who swore nastily.

“It’s a hellhound!” he shouted, bracing himself and raising his sword. “Stay back–” he was cut off by the beast – hellhound? What the hell was he talking about – closed in on him.

A horrified cry was wrenched unbidden from you, sure you were about to see Geralt shredded by beastly claws and teeth, but faster than your eyes could track the motion his sword swung and slashed the side of the creature’s face. It yowled in pain and threw itself at Geralt with the full force of its weight. Geralt was knocked flat and you felt like you were going to be sick, watching the slathering beast snarl and snap, its teeth uncomfortably close to his face while Geralt barely fended it off, his blade knocked out of his hand and useless.

I can’t just sit here and watch him die. The thought hit you like a dash of ice water, washing away your panic and leaving you cold and clear-minded. You scrambled off of the horse despite Jaskier’s attempts to stop you and seized a rock, hurling it at the beast’s head with all the force you could muster. It struck the creature right above its eye and for a moment everything froze - you watching them, heart racing; Geralt staring at you with a mixture of rage and awe simmering in his eyes; and the beast’s eerie red eyes suddenly fixing on you. 

Time went from frozen to high-speed, you could barely keep track of what was happening anymore like someone had hit a fast-forward button on reality. The hellhound abandoned Geralt in favor of rushing at you; it leapt and you dropped to the ground, barely getting out of the way in time. As it vaulted over your head, you heard your gelding startle and Jaskier’s cry of alarm; pushing up onto your elbows, you twisted around and saw Jaskier had been thrown from the horse and knocked unconscious. The beast was uncomfortably close to his vulnerable form and you scrambled to your feet, waved your arms and hollered, trying to get its attention. It snarled and whirled, racing at you at top speed and crashing into you before you could come up with any sort of plan.

Your back hit the dirt and the wind was knocked out of you, then there was hot sharp pain as claws raked over your flesh and putrid hot breath as the beast snarled and snapped at your face and you screamed right back at it, kicking and beating at it. You distantly heard Geralt roaring your name, when your eyes flicked to him you saw he’d grabbed a different sword from where he’d stashed it with Roach. Then there was blistering pain and the hot trickle of blood oozing over split-open skin, the nauseating terror making it impossible to think.

The beast’s teeth sank into your shoulder and as you shrieked louder, it felt like something deep in you snapped and your vision whited out, you lost all ability to think. You kept screaming but you no longer had any control over doing so. It felt as though within you some piece had been broken off and electric power came fizzling out, surging from you with no guidance. Your throat was raw and you felt yourself convulsing but you couldn’t stop. As though through very thick cotton you heard the agonized wailing of the beast cut short by the sickening sound of steel slicing through flesh and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

“Y/N!” Geralt yelled. “That’s enough, you need to stop now!” You dimly felt his fingers grasping your shoulders, were vaguely aware he was shaking you but you no longer had control of your body. The power that surged through you had seized control and was boiling your insides and you wailed and writhed, the center of a storm that you were sure was going to consume you.

Geralt swore nastily, you felt a swift sharp pain strike your head, and then there was nothing.

* * *

The voices were the first thing to register when you next roused. Quiet murmurs, but they sounded tense. Not quite arguing, but they definitely weren’t happy and as you strained to hear more you heard your name.

“….going on with Y/N or not, Yen?” That was Geralt; hard not to recognize the gravel of that voice.

“I know exactly what’s going on with her, but I’d rather wait for her to wake up before we discuss anything,” an unfamiliar female voice replied. Cool, lilting, oddly charming. That must be Yennefer, you decided. Apparently she had the answers you were all looking for but was electing to keep it from Geralt. Why? You thought of Jaskier’s wariness when they spoke of her earlier, and her behavior now wasn’t exactly reassuring you.

You’d had enough. You wanted to go home, and apparently this woman was the way to go about it. If you had to throttle the answers from her yourself, so be it.

You opened your eyes but the light streaming through the window was too bright; it was like the world’s worst hangover, everything throbbed and your vision swum sickeningly. You immediately slammed your eyes shut again with a muted whimper, breathing slowly through your nose to try and steady your senses.

The voices went silent and then there was a hand on your face, a familiar quiet rumble calling your name. “Y/N, are you back with us?”

“I think so,” you whispered. “What….happened….?”

“A surge of magic so powerful you caused a minor earthquake and nearly boiled your insides,” Geralt replied tersely. “I knew I sensed magic in you, why didn’t you tell me–”

“Magic?” you demanded, slitting your eyes open to stare incredulously as you carefully sat up. He was watching you with narrow eyes – angry? No, you decided, studying him, that wasn’t anger like before – that was….you almost wanted to say it was hurt buried deep in his amber gaze. You shook your head, in too much pain to decipher it right now. “That’s–I’m not–what are you talking about?” you demanded, voice raspy, and winced.

Geralt stared at you and you glared right back. The effect was ruined by your misty eyes but you set your jaw and something subtle in the set of his face softened as he watched you. He sighed roughly and you looked away.

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly. A peace offering, you thought as you slanted a glance at him. His hand came up to cup your cheek and your heart skipped a beat as his thumb smoothed along your skin. “Yennefer was able to take care of your injuries, but she said you would probably still be feeling the effects.”

“Is that why I feel like I was run over by an eighteen wheeler?” you murmured. His touch was warm and soothing, his large hands calloused but gentle as his fingers traced the lines of your face. Your eyes fluttered shut, something raw in you easing.

He snorted quietly. “Probably.”

“Where’s Jaskier?” you asked, cracking an eyelid to peer at him anxiously. “Was he hurt?”

“He’s fine, thanks to you. Resting in another room.” Geralt suddenly gripped your nape tightly and rested his forehead against yours, amber eyes burning as they locked onto yours. “What you did was incredibly stupid and could have gotten you killed.”

“You were in trouble. And I couldn’t just….do nothing,” you murmured. You wanted to look away but his gaze commanded your attention so you fidgeted, biting your lip. “Not when you and Jaskier were in danger.”

He shook you lightly with his grip on your nape, like a wolf scolding one of its pups. The motion was jarring and made you wince as everything spun again and he stopped immediately, sighing roughly. “I’ve told you, I’ll heal. Don’t put yourself needlessly at risk for me. If something had happened to you–”

You raised a hand to touch his jaw and he fell silent abruptly, looking at you with feverish amber eyes. Your heart throbbed at how open and raw he looked just then. “What you’re feeling, right now imagining that? That’s how I felt when I was afraid it was going to kill you. You couldn’t ask me to stand idly by in such a situation.”

Geralt sighed roughly, the sound almost trembling. “You and Jaskier are birds of a feather. The pair of you will be my undoing,” he grumbled. He cuffed the side of your head lightly. “That’s for putting yourself in danger.” You tried to protest but then his lips were on yours, swallowing your words and chasing your surprised gasp with his tongue. There was possession in the way his teeth skimmed your lip and the way he still held the back of your neck in his grip and you melted into it, slid your fingers into his hair and gave him a playful nip in return that got you an approving hum before he pulled back, almost smiling. “That’s for saving Jaskier’s life,” he told you, thumb sliding along your lower lip.

“Can I see him?” Your lips moved against his thumb as you spoke and he hummed again. He got to his feet and slowly helped you up – everything tilted sideways for a moment and you clutched at Geralt until the world was steady again. He held your arms gently and gave you the time that you needed.

“Where are we?” you wondered as the two of you exited the room and walked down the hall to another.

“Temeria, a bit northeast of Vizima. We’re in one of Yennefer’s safe houses,” Geralt replied. He slanted a look at you from the corner of his eye. “I had to knock you out after you lost control. I thought I was going to have to somehow bundle you and Jaskier together to transport you on horseback–”

“But lo and behold, I swept in and saved his sorry backside once again,” the voice from earlier jumped in smoothly. Your eyes darted to the source – a slender and striking woman with dark eyes and honeyed skin that was sitting at Jaskier’s bedside. You blinked, but no, that wasn’t a trick of the light – there was pale gold light shimmering from her fingertips and dancing over Jaskier. A hallucination maybe? Geralt did say he’d had to knock you out.

The woman – Yennefer – looked at you and snorted, dropping her hand and rising to her feet. “The bard is going to be just fine,” she said over her shoulder as she went to what looked like a liquor cabinet, opening the door and taking a few glasses down, pouring amber liquid into one cup and red wine into two other glasses. You watched her warily, going to sit at Jaskier’s side because you were going to sway on your feet if you didn’t sit soon. Seeming to sense your attention, she offered you a sharp smile. You realized with a jolt that her eyes were a startling shade of pale violet.

“How….how did you save Geralt?” you managed to ask, struggling to focus. Geralt sat by you, resting a hand on your lower back, and that helped a bit. The touch was grounding.

“I sensed a great surge of power and it suited my own interests to investigate. I was able to find you with relative ease, and portal the three of you and your mounts to my home. You’re welcome.”

She had a very abrasive attitude that made you want to bristle, but it reminded you a bit of when you’d first met Geralt. You also noted the way her eyes lingered on where Geralt’s hand rested on you and tried not to judge her too harshly – obviously there was a history there.

Yennefer came and gave one of the glasses of wine to Geralt, who took it wordlessly, and held out the glass of amber liquid to you. You looked at it warily, thinking that if you ingested alcohol you’d spill the contents of your stomach all over her lovely black dress and possibly faint again.

She smirked faintly. “It’s only apple juice. When I’m feeling particularly drained, I find it comforting, and the sugar will help replenish you after all that power you burnt up,” she told you. Your head throbbed but you took the glass and drained it. Crisp apple juice as she’d promised, cool and refreshing as it slid down your raw throat.

“Thank you,” you murmured, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. “But I still have no idea what you’re talking about. I was….I was scared, and then I was hurt, and then–”

“And then you had a conduit moment,” Yennefer interrupted. “And a rather spectacular one at that, based on what I’ve heard.” She sat by you, eyes piercing and you felt you flinched when you felt….something, like fingers reaching into your skull and probing through your head. It wasn’t exactly painful, but it was invasive and uncomfortable and made your already throbbing head surge with a fresh wave of pain and you doubled over with a groan. The feeling eased almost immediately and you breathed a bit easier, felt Geralt’s hand resting on your back.

“Yennefer,” he chastised.

“Just checking,” she said airily. “I was once in her position, with no idea of what I possessed. Little sparrow, what a mess you’ve stumbled into.”

“Yennefer,” Geralt growled. Apparently she could read a lot from just that word because she laughed.

“Peace to you and yours, Witcher. I’ll help her get home.” She rose and Geralt’s hand shot out, latching onto her wrist. She paused and looked at him, raised an eyebrow.

“Enough of your games,” Geralt rumbled. “We want answers, Yen.” She sighed dramatically, flicked her fingers and a chair slid from the corner over to her so she could sit elegantly, crossing her legs and picking up the glass of wine she’d poured for herself earlier.

“Always so demanding. Really, Geralt,” she chastised, “I know you profess not to believe in fate, but it really is a funny thing. Those linked by it will find each other, no matter the boundaries that divide them: social class, distance.” She paused and fixed her eyes on you, tone heavy with significance. “Time.”

“Whatever you’re implying, just say it,” you told her, feeling that restless wrongness stirring inside you again. Goosebumps broke out across your skin and Yennefer smiled; it wasn’t a particularly happy expression.

She tilted her glass towards you, almost like a salute. “You, my little sparrow, were destined to meet Geralt of Rivia and his little bard. Only the forces beyond our knowing could say why, but your fates are unquestionably linked. So strongly, in fact, that it woke the power deep inside you that you didn’t even know you had, plucked you from your own time period, and dropped you in ours right in time for your paths to cross.”

Your head was spinning again but you locked eyes with Yennefer, sure she must be playing some kind of joke on you. She took a sip of her wine, met your gaze evenly and remained silent. The moment stretched as tension built in the room.

It was broken by Jaskier’s groan as he woke. You immediately shifted your attention to him – far easier to deal with than what Yennefer was trying to get you to believe, you’d rather assure yourself Jaskier was alright. Geralt and Yennefer stood and stepped to the door and you tried to tune out their quiet voices, taking Jaskier’s face in your hands.

“Jask,” you murmured. His blue eyes focused on you, hazy but slowly clearing up.

“Y/N,” he mumbled and something warm swelled in you.

“Hey,” you smiled at him. “You’re okay. I’m glad to see your eyes open.”

“Then why are you crying?” he asked, concerned. His thumb swiped under your eye and came away wet. You shook your head and sniffed.

“I have what is basically the world’s most awful hangover and I was scared you were hurt, so I’m really glad you’re okay. C’mere.” You held out your arms and Jaskier slowly sat up, leaning into you as you embraced him. He was warm and steady and you buried your face in his hair and for a few moments you let yourself baskin the simplicity of it, allowed the denial to have its way a bit longer.

Then Geralt cleared his throat quietly. You and Jaskier both turned to look at him – Yennefer must have left the room while you weren’t paying attention.

“Yennefer is making preparations,” he said quietly. “She believes she has everything she’ll need to get you home.”

Jaskier went stiff and you felt equal parts relieved and sad – you desperately wanted to go home, where there wasn’t magic or monsters or sorceresses, but there was no denying you were going to miss these two. You swallowed.

“When?” you asked. Geralt looked away, but not before you caught the flash of emotions in his eyes. He was going to miss you, too.

His voice came out gruff. “Tonight. She’ll be able to send you home tonight.”


	4. Epilogue

The day passed quietly. You sat with Jaskier on his cot, holding his hand as he asked you endless questions about your world, but it was difficult to explain things like television or the internet to him. You tried to show him a meme you’d downloaded onto your phone, but gave up when you only got a baffled look.

In turn you asked about their world, about magic and monsters. Jaskier told you grand tales about Geralt’s adventures, sang a ballad or two that he’d written. You talked until your voice was hoarse, wanting to get all the information you could with the little time you had left. You thought Jaskier might be in denial, he clung to your hand and talked animatedly and refused to acknowledge the hours slipping away.

Geralt stayed in the room, watching you intently but remaining silent while you and Jaskier swapped stories. You occasionally glanced his way, but you couldn’t read the expression in his amber eyes. You wondered if he was going to miss you, or if he’d be content with just Jaskier.

You were struck by a sudden idea and sat up straighter, holding your phone to your chest.

“What is it, Y/N?” Jaskier asked you curiously.

“Before….before I go,” the words brought a lump to your throat. You swallowed hard, cleared your throat before continuing. “Can I….I’d like a picture of the two of you.” you asked hopefully.

“A picture?” Jaskier tilted his head.

“Like a portrait,” you explained. “Like what I showed you earlier, but it will be of the two of you. So I’ll have something to…..remember you both by. Please?” You swallowed hard. God, you really were going to miss them.

Jaskier’s eyes looked a little misty. “Oh, of course. Geralt?”

Geralt grunted. You looked at him. He sighed and inclined his head, giving his consent. You gave him a wobbly, grateful smile.

“Jaskier, go stand by Geralt please.” Jaskier did so, smiling. Geralt looked grumpy. “Geralt, pretend you and Jaskier like each other and stand a bit closer,” you told him. It earned you a faint smirk and an amused “hm” as he obeyed. You raised your phone and snapped a picture before his upturned lips faded back into his normal stoic look. “Perfect. Thank you.”

Jaskier suddenly launched himself at you, crushed you in a hug. You “oof"ed quietly, but returned the embrace just as fiercely.

"Promise me you’ll take care of yourself, Y/N.” You sniffed.

“I promise, Jask.” You had a sudden idea and pulled away, smiling at him. “I want you to have something to remember me by, as well.” Digging your iPod out of your pocket, you pressed it and your earbuds into his hand. “It has all my favorite music on it. I’m sure you’ll figure out how it works.” It didn’t have infinite battery life, and it made you sad that he’d have no way to charge it, but even after it died, it would still be a token for Jaskier to have of you, and that’s what you really wanted. You hoped it would be good enough.

Jaskier looked at the little device in awe, clutching it to his chest. “I will cherish it always,” he vowed. His fingertips skimmed your cheek lightly, pushing a lock of hair behind your ear. He bent down, pressed his lips to yours in a brief, chaste kiss that was over almost as soon as it began. His eyes shone but he shed no tears, giving you a melancholic smile when he pulled back to look at you. “It’s been an honor and delight, meeting you.”

“I’m glad I got to meet you too, Jask.” You kissed his cheek lightly and finally turned to say goodbye to Geralt.

He was gone.

You frowned, feeling hurt that he left without saying goodbye. Jaskier squeezed your arm. “Don’t take it personally. He doesn’t know how to handle feelings, and whenever he allows himself to actually care for someone he takes it really hard.”

“You think he cares for me?” you asked quietly, warmth spreading through you, soothing the hurt from Geralt’s departure.

“I know he does. You’re a very rare creature indeed, Y/N.” Jaskier chuckled quietly. “Yennefer isn’t ready just yet, why don’t you go find him?”

You hugged Jaskier again, kissed his cheek one last time before slipping away. You looked all over the cottage, but it wasn’t until you glanced out a window that you spotted Geralt. He was with Roach, it looked like he was speaking to her quietly as he ran a brush through her mane.

You saw the muscles in his back tighten as soon as you opened the door and slipped outside, but he didn’t otherwise acknowledge you as you approached.

“What if I’d left without having a chance to find you?” you asked quietly.

Geralt shrugged, still not looking at you. “Goodbyes are tiresome. I wanted my last memory of you to be you smiling.” He sounded so weary, suddenly, it made your chest ache with sadness. You touched his shoulder lightly. He twitched slightly and went still, golden eyes finally shifting to meet yours.

“You could stay.” You barely caught the words, he spoke so softly.

“I have people back home who are probably worried about me. I can’t just…disappear from my old life.” He looked away again, but he was no longer tense under your hand.

“I understand.”

You stepped closer, rested your forehead on his shoulder while your hand skimmed down his shoulders to rest on his lower back. “I’ll miss you. It’s been…..strange, but you’ve become a very good friend.”

You felt his head rest gently against yours and he sighed quietly, not answering. The two of you stood like that in silence, serene, until Yennefer’s voice calling your name shattered the moment.

Geralt straightened up, voice gruff. “Time for you to go.”

You nodded, tears stinging your eyes. “Remember me.”

His hand cupped your jaw briefly. “I doubt I could ever forget you.”

You brought a hand up to cover his, holding it to your face. “Is it odd to say I’ve a funny feeling this isn’t the last we’ll see of each other?” you asked.

Geralt looked solemn, but you thought you detected an amused glimmer in his eyes, as if he were enjoying a private joke. “People linked by destiny will always find each other.”

“Something like that,” you agreed. You squeezed his hand before letting go and stepping away. Geralt nodded to you and returned his attention to Roach.

You sighed shakily and went back inside, where the sorceress was waiting to send you home.

* * *

When the world righted itself again and you found yourself in the very spot where you’d initially disappeared, you felt disoriented. The background noise of cars and planes overhead, the bustle of modern life, suddenly seemed overwhelming and it took you a minute to readjust.

 _Home._ You were home now, but the word invoked the image of blue and amber eyes and a wistful ache in your chest.

You closed your eyes, but Geralt’s words echoed in your head. _People linked by destiny will always find each other._

A faint smile came to your lips before you could help it, the stinging in your chest soothed by hope as warmth tingled through you. Perhaps your goodbye hadn’t been so final. You’d found your way to them once – perhaps it could happen again.

You shook your head, smiling to yourself as you began to walk to your home. You had a funny feeling you hadn’t seen the last of Geralt and Jaskier, and the thought filled you with anticipation.

You only hoped destiny wouldn’t keep you waiting long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So.....I know I kinda ended it on a sad note, ehee. But! The good news is, I do plan to write a sequel, Providence! But seeing as I'm in the middle of another WIP and have some other projects I'm working on, it'll be a while before I get around to writing and posting it. If you want updates you can watch this space, or I'm on tumbler as @riviawitch3r.


End file.
